


Watching Over an Angel Unseen

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, Romance, Shyness, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is an angel to him, out of his reach. But that does not stop him from watching her, wanting to protect her, dreaming about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over an Angel Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien's estate.

Her eyes follow the patron she has just cheerfully wished goodnight. Her smile is dazzling, contagious; I feel a small smile play over my own lips. Without having her eyes on me at the moment, aware of me, I study her openly, and in a single second I fall in love all over again. 

Her whole face shines with an inner glow when she is happy. Her curls frame her face perfectly. She is beautiful; but her heart is even more breathtaking. I sigh dreamily and know my face shows it; but I am unobserved and do not hide it. 

In this dream she is an angel in disguise to my eyes. An angel out of reach, for you can never hold one - let alone capture one. Angels sing and laugh and fly about; they are not a part of this world. Never can I hope to capture this angel. 

And I secretly watch her. If she should be in trouble, I would throw myself at the wolves to help her. She does not see how I watch out for her well-being from afar. She does not know that I am happy when she is - and sad when she is. She does not know that I feel slightly jealous when other lads sweet-talk her. She does not know how I forget all else around me when her lovely laugh reaches my ears. She does not know how she holds my heart in her hands; and I have not the courage to see if she will keep it or break it. 

So... I dream of her, this angel. All dreams must come to an end. Into the heavens she flies, always leaving me with a butterfly kiss upon my brow as the dawn comes. And I awake, realizing it was only a dream. 

Her eyes scan the room, and I turn my gaze back to my ale. Taking a long sip, I wonder if I will ever dare to go and make an angel mine. 

THE END


End file.
